


¡Brillante, Presidente Miau, brillante!

by Tenti



Category: Mortal Instruments, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M, Post CoLS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenti/pseuds/Tenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Presidente Miau, el gato de Magnus, se escapa por una sospechosa cantidad de tiempo, el brujo debe ir a buscarlo a donde quiera que él estuviese. ¿Y dónde está, sino con Alec? "—No ha venido en tu encuentro porque te extrañe. —Dijo Magnus, con dureza. —Ha venido porque sabe que yo te extraño." Post Lost Souls. <br/>Personajes de Cassandra Clare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Brillante, Presidente Miau, brillante!

—Estúpido gato. —Murmuró Magnus, doblándose en una extraña posición para poner ver detrás del sofá.

No estaba allí tampoco. Llevaba dos horas cambiando el departamento, incluso corriendo muebles y sirviéndole comida sin magia, pero Presidente Miau se negaba a aparecer. Ni en alguna habitación ni durmiendo en ninguno de sus rincones favoritos, como solía hacer cuando estaban ellos dos solos.

Y llevaban bastantes semanas sin recibir una visita.

Porque al parecer, Alec se había tomado en serio la parte de que no quería volver a verlo ni a él ni a sus amigos nunca más. Y sabía que eso debía de hacerlo sentir bien, pero simplemente terminaba siendo una pena; la verdad es que se había acostumbrado a esos niñatos impulsivos. Y sí, joder, extrañaba a Alec, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Separarse era lo mejor.

Y aún con esa idea en la cabeza, se había pasado las semanas siguientes en su apartamento sólo dándose ánimos para servirle comida a su gato, el cual ahora mismo no aparecía. Y no podía culparlo; tampoco es que le dedicase mucho tiempo últimamente. Irónicamente, desde que había roto con el nefilim –y por ende debía de tener más tiempo libre-, no organizaba muy bien sus horas y se encontraba descuidándolo todo.

Aquella mañana no se había preocupado por no encontrarlo; Presidente Miau solía disfrutar del sol matutino en el tejado. Además faltaba comida en su plato, lo que indicaba que había estado allí en las últimas cuatro horas. Magnus había bebido café y lo había llamado, no muy esperanzado a que llegase.

A mediodía, el plato seguía igual. El brujo había pasado todas esas horas releyendo libros de magia, por lo que había mantenido su cabeza ocupada y lejos de su mascota. Pero no había estado cerca de la sala y la cocina –los lugares favoritos de Presidente Miau- en todo el día, por lo cual el gato bien podría haberse pasado y él no lo hubiese notado en lo más mínimo. De seguro estaba comiéndose un ratón.

Pero a las cuatro de la tarde, Magnus estaba entrando en un ligero pánico. Su gato solía desaparecer por varias horas cuando él organizaba alguna fiesta, pero hacía semanas que no celebraba nada. No se sentía con el ánimo y al gato le había sentado de maravilla la paz en su hogar, por lo que se había quedado cerca. El plato, su cama y sus juguetes se encontraban igual a como los había encontrado en la mañana. Entonces había decidido buscar con más intensidad; cambiar los muebles de lugar y ofrecerle regalos.

Absolutamente nada.

Dudaba que algún subterráneo resentido se lo hubiese llevado para enseñarle una lección, u algún nefilim de parte de Sebastian que quería venganza, pero nunca se sabía. Intentando mantener la compostura, había sacado un viejo libro de hechizos sobre rastreo –que había usado bastante durante el tiempo que Jace había desaparecido y él intentaba ser de alguna ayuda para Alec, pensó con tristeza.-, tomado un poco de pelo de Presidente Miau que había en su cama, y había comenzado a recitar.

Pronto un punto rojo había aparecido en el mapa que tenía frente a él, y él no había tardado en tomar un abrigo que se había rehusado a usar el último tiempo -pues lo había comprado en uno de sus destinos cuando estaba de vacaciones con el nefilim-, y había salido corriendo por la puerta.

Sólo cuando se encontró en la tercera estación de metro que se demoraba excesivamente en arrancar, pensó que debía de haber usado un portal. Sin embargo, el pequeño punto seguía tintineando donde lo había visto la primera vez, y era lo único que lograba que no hechizase al conductor de ese estúpido tren para que lo llevase directamente a su destino.

Y cuando –por fin- el tren se detuvo en la estación que necesitaba, se apresuró a bajar de los primeros, incluso empujando a una chica que estaba seguro, le había enseñado unos caninos demasiado grandes para no ser de una mujer lobo, pero siguió su camino sin preocuparse más por el tema. Se perdió una, dos, tres y cuatro veces antes de llegar frente a la esquina del local donde el punto rojo indicaba que se encontraba su gato.

Parecía un buen barrio, más eso no le importó al momento que abría las puertas del lugar violentamente y recibía unas cuantas miradas curiosas. Dio grandes zancadas, girando la cabeza hacia todos lados en busca de Presidente Miau.

No sabía lo que se esperaba, si a su gato siendo torturado o una trampa, pero no un montón de personas que no parecían tener más de 30 años bebiendo cafés y tecleando en un montón de computadoras portátiles. Frunció el ceño, levantando la mano con intención de borrar cualquier glamour que pudiese haber, cuando escuchó una conocida voz a su espalda.

—¿Magnus? —Preguntó Alec, cuando el brujo se dio la vuelta y le enseñó su rostro.

El brujo bajó la mano, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. ¿Qué hacía su ex novio allí, donde estaba secuestrado su gato? El desconcierto fue reemplazado por incredulidad; ¿Sería acaso que el cazador de sombras fuese capaz de usar a su gato como carnada sólo para atraerlo a él en una sucia trampa? Sonaba ridículo. Aun así, debía cerciorarse de destruir a sus enemigos. Quizás Alexander también estaba allí como carnada. Con un amargo sentimiento, Magnus pensó que todo eso había sido innecesario; bastaba con escribirle una nota pidiéndole que fuese a aquella hora de parte de Alec para que él hubiese asistido.

Volvió a levantar la mano, ésta vez dejando salir chispas azules de sus dedos y se preparó para atacar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Sintió una abrupta descarga eléctrica por todo el brazo, pero nadie le había herido. Algo aturdido, observó cómo Alec le había tomado la mano bruscamente y frustrado su hechizo. Lo miró, confundido. —Está lleno de mundanos, no puedes usar tu magia así. —Le susurró, acercándose lo suficientemente como para que Magnus se pusiera nervioso. Sabía que era un reflejo para cuando debía mantener un secreto, pero no podía evitar tensarse.

Alec lo notó. Y, joder, se vio reflejado en sus ojos. Herido, avergonzado. Le soltó la mano y Magnus dedicó unos segundos a observarlo. Parecía tan sorprendido de verlo como él. Eso lo sacaba del plan. Estaba vestido con ropa casual –aunque un detalle adorable de él era que toda su ropa era casual-, no con el uniforme de Cazador de Sombras. Quizás no era una trampa después de todo. Todo calzaba, excepto el paradero de Presidente Miau.

Volvió a mirar el mapa que traía en las manos. Según él, estaba en el punto exacto donde se encontraba su gato, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Con asombro, observó que el resto de personas en el local volvían lentamente a sus propios asuntos, y por primera vez notó lo familiar que le parecía el lugar. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó con brusquedad a Alec, que dejó su expresión herida por una ofendida. Quizás su tono había sido más violento de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Respondió Alec, a la defensiva. No podía simplemente aparecer donde él estaba desde hace horas y preguntar cosas como por qué estaba allí. Simplemente estaba, no había planeado nada para verlo ni algo por el estilo.

—Busco a mi gato, Alexander, y si tienes algo que ver con esto y no planeas decírmelo… —Magnus se vio interrumpido por un suave ronroneo. Mudo, alzó las cejas en un gesto que Alec no pareció notar. Se había tomado sus palabras muy en serio.

—¿Presidente Miau? —Musitó, confundido. Alzó la vista, clavando sus azules ojos en el brujo, un gesto que le erizó los pelos de la nuca. —¿Me acusas de robar a tu ga-…?

Un sonido extraño para cualquiera que no tuviese mascotas lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Presidente Miau se encontraba encima de la mesa donde Alec había estado sentado, bebiendo de su taza de café con leche. En cuanto el nefilim lo miró fijamente, el gato movió la cola elegantemente.

—¿Qué hace Presidente Miau aquí? —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Magnus suspiró pesadamente. Se acercó a acariciar al gato con una mano, que aceptó con gusto. Al parecer, después de todo, no era ni una trampa ni tortura. Sabía que Alec lo observaba atentamente, más se negaba a devolverle la mirada.

—¿Quieres…—Empezó Alec, rascándose la nuca, y Magnus luchó por no dejar escapar una sonrisa. —... quieres beber algo antes de irte? Sin presiones. —Se apresuró a agregar, alzando ambas manos.

Magnus se sentó en silencio frente a su gato, y su ex novio se deslizó en la silla que probablemente era la suya desde el principio. Se veía algo incómodo, intentando no llamar mucho la atención con un chico de cabellos con las puntas azules y un gato bebiendo de su café con leche sobre la mesa. El brujo se excusó hacia sí mismo por aceptar el café convenciéndose que no quería pasar tiempo con el adorable chico de 18 años frente a él, sino que quería dejar que su gato terminase la taza.

Y hablando de su gato…

—¿Qué haces aquí, amigo? —Susurró Alec a Presidente Miau, acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. —Se relajó en su asiento Magnus, cruzándose de brazos. La verdad es que aún esperaba un ataque sorpresivo. —¿Cómo han terminado él y tú aquí? No parece una coincidencia.

—¿Qué coincidencia? —Inquirió Alec, extrañado. —Éste es mi café favorito, por supuesto que estaría aquí.

El brujo alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad. La verdad es que no se había tomado el tiempo adecuado para reconocer el lugar; ciertamente era el lugar favorito del Cazador de Sombras para tomar café, y él no había reconocido sus lámparas colgando desde el techo, los libros esparcidos por el lugar y el extraño color naranja que parecía emanar de cada objeto. Acogedor, sin duda, y por eso mismo había sido el lugar escogido por Alec para su segunda cita; el recuerdo le provocó una punzada de dolor.

—Quizás se ha sentido abandonado de nuevo, porque has organizado muchas fiestas. —Dijo el chico Lightwood, en un tono amargo. —Y quería un poco de la antigua paz. ¿Te lo imaginas? —Comentó para sí mismo más que para su ex, en un tono que sonaba divertido pero en realidad era más que nada sarcástico. —Presidente Miau extrañándome.

Magnus dejó salir un bufido exasperado.

—Por supuesto que no te extraña. —Musitó en voz baja, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

Alec alzó levemente las cejas, pero luego sonrió tristemente.

—Creo que hoy planeas llevarte el premio por herir mis sentimientos. —Murmuró.

Al mayor sintió que se le caía el mundo. Carajo, ¿de verdad estaba resultando tan cruel? Se había prometido hace mucho no demostrar el cariño que sentía por él, pero ¿realmente estaba llegando al punto de lastimar sus sentimientos de aquella forma? Alec lo había lastimado a él también, eso lo tenía en cuenta, pero él tenía 18 y, como se repetía constantemente –aunque no sabía si eso era una buena o una mala señal sobre que si lo estaba olvidando o no-, estaba enamorado de él. Al menos en aquel tiempo.

—No me refería a que… —Se apresuró en aclarar, pero su voz se extinguió. —Es un gato, no me extrañaría ni a mí mismo aunque me fuese de vacaciones a Miami por cinco meses. —Estableció.

—Ya, los gatos tienen esa mala costumbre, ¿No? Olvidarlo todo sin remordimientos y con facilidad. —Hizo una mueca. No pretendía herir al brujo, sólo decir lo que pensaba en aquel momento, porque si se lo pensaba un poco, Magnus no parecía de ninguna manera dispuesto a hacer las paces. Incluso así, Magnus se había ofendido.

—No ha venido en tu encuentro porque te extrañe. —Dijo, con dureza. —Ha venido porque sabe que yo te extraño.

Eso obligó a Alec a levantar la vista del gato, aturdido. De nuevo, clavó sus ojos del color azul que tanto le gustaba al brujo en él. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Quizás una patada en el trasero, un hechizo que le pegase una colita de cerdo en la frente, pero no que Magnus admitiese que lo extrañaba. Quizás tanto como él, si hasta su pequeño gato se daba cuenta.

—¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir Alec. —¿Qué se supone que debe significar eso?

Magnus sonrió de lado. Era una de las cosas que extrañaba más de su ex novio: su capacidad de sorprenderse de las cosas más simples como una declaración.

Incluso si era la segunda vez que se la daba.

—Significa que Presidente Miau y yo te hemos extrañado tanto en el apartamento que él se ha armado de valor y ha decidido pedirte una cita. Aunque ha sido una pésima cita, comiéndose tu comida sin permiso y sin dignarse a informarte que eres parte de la cita en sí. —Se estiró en el asiento con un gesto felino. Joder, le encantaba Alec. Su forma de sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente que le habían llamado la atención desde el principio. Sus ojos azules que en ese momento lo observaban con esperanza y precaución al mismo tiempo. —Bueno, creo que ya se ha terminado el café. —Apuntó al gato, que se había terminado de beber el café con leche de Alec, y se levantó perezosamente.

—¿No vas a beber nada? —El nefilim luchaba por no tropezarse con sus propias palabras.

Magnus negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Se acercó a la oreja de Alec, esperando que el nerviosismo no se notase en su cuerpo. —¿Qué tal si te pasas un día de estos a alimentar a Presidente Miau? Estoy seguro que te lo agradecerá. —Luego se alejó, no sin antes plantar un beso en la mejilla del Cazador de Sombras. Parpadeó una sola vez con sus verdaderos ojos felinos, observando directamente al océano que eran los de Alec.

Apoyó una mano en la mesa y con la otra agarró a su gato, dispuesto a irse.

—Además, lo ayudarás a que no te extrañe demasiado. Y, quizás, después de eso podamos hablar un poco. —Le cerró un ojo, dejando escapar una sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

No esperó una respuesta, sino que salió directamente del local con su mascota en brazos, dispuesto a utilizar el transporte mundano una vez más y dejando a un confundido y sonrojado Alec detrás de él.

—Ah, eso fue brillante. —Le dijo a su gato cuando habían llegado a la esquina del metro. Plantó un beso en la frente del gato. —¡Brillante, Presidente Miau, brillante! —Sonrió.


End file.
